


Dolce Gattino

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Traits, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, facefuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Tim está aburrido. Jason perdió una apuesta.Y Tim adora las gargantas cálidas.TimJay. Drabble. Bottom Jason Todd Week.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Dolce Gattino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dolce Gattino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039347) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Finalmente pude escribir un NSFW sin plot. Probablemente porque es algo que quería escribir con Jason desde hace algún tiempo.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta @Noctomata, que siempre me ayuda <3
> 
> Día 4: Animal Traits
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a DC Comics.

A Tim siempre le gustaron los videojuegos. No más que a cualquier otra persona, a decir verdad, pero su propio entrenamiento como Robin lo ayudó a hacerse inesperadamente hábil en este tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, los juegos de ritmo. Eran una estafa hecha app, por supuesto, pero eran entretenidos y algunos llegaban a probar su coordinación.

Luego de una noche de patrullaje junto a Red Hood, le gustaba prender calefacción, poner algo en la televisión y perder un poco el tiempo en probarse a sí mismo. Y esta noche parecía ser una de esas en las que tenía suerte, porque ya había conectado varias partidas sin demasiado esfuerzo.

– Agh. – Pero todo se arruinó de un momento a otro, con una leve molestia que lo hizo saltar en su lugar y perder el hilo de la canción. Pausó a regañadientes y con la boca torcida, su ojos bajaron a su regazo. – Me hiciste perder el combo, Jason. –

La imagen entre sus piernas era… peculiar a decir verdad.

Jason estaba arrodillado frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y la boca completamente llena por la erección de Tim. Sólo tenía tres prendas encima. Las medias oscuras que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, la diadema con orejas de gato que Tim tenía un tiempo queriendo probar, y un collar rojo con púas conectado a la correo enredada en una de las manos de Timothy. 

– No es mi culpa que hayas perdido la apuesta. No te desquites conmigo. – Se burlaba un poco, y solamente porque tener sus ojos encendidos directamente contra él hacia que la imagen se volviera más placentera.

Era sencillo. Jason quiso jugar contra él en cierto videojuego en línea, creyendo que realmente podría ganarle, luego de tantas horas practicando con sus amigos. Se atrevió a apostar, aún cuando sabía que esto sería el pago. Tim simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad que vio venir.

Todd se equivocó y rozó con sus dientes el miembro en su boca, pero le molestaba un poco más que Timothy lo tuviera así, a su merced, y aún así se atreviera a concentrarse en su celular. Puede que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, para llamar su atención, y sólo por eso, esta vez apretó con fuerza sus labios para hacerlo soltar otro suspiro.

Tim maldijo en voz baja, porque era placentero, pero también un tanto doloroso, y sólo por eso accionó el control remoto en su mano. Jason tuvo que sacarlo de su boca para poder gemir apropiadamente. 

Un dildo negro de proporciones considerables había comenzado a vibrar dentro de él. Era humillante, porque por fuera podía verse una larga cola que hacía juego con las orejas de gato. Esa cosa era enorme y el maldito bastardo se aseguró de haberlo dejado profundamente. 

– Comportate Jason, no me gusta disciplinarte. – Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. 

– Jodete. – Respondió con la respiración agitada, pero tuvo que inclinarse en la entrepierna de Red Robin al sentir la velocidad aumentar repentinamente. Sintió su propio miembro temblar por semejante impulso. Luego de unos segundos de verlo sufrir, la velocidad volvió a bajar, y Jason pudo recuperar un poco el aliento, sentándose de nuevo correctamente, como un chico bueno. 

– ¿Ves? – Respondió Tim tomando su erección y acercándola a Jason nuevamente, recargándola en su mejilla, manchándola ligeramente con el presemen y la saliva aún en esta. 

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer, y volvió a guiarse con una mano en la base y la otra en el muslo de Tim. Podía tomar con facilidad la mitad de su miembro y rodearlo con su lengua, que hacía ligeros círculos buscando complacerlo. Tim suspiró cerrando los ojos por la sensación. La boca de Jason era grande, y era un poco torpe, pero era genial, sinceramente genial.

No esperó demasiado para comenzar a mover su cabeza repetitivamente en toda la extensión que alcanzaba, su lengua se recostaba y acariciaba debajo de la erección y dejaba que rozara la entrada de su garganta.

Apretó la piel en la pierna de Tim y succionó un poco, sabiendo que eso le encantaba. El chico sonrío suavemente, suspirando ante el movimiento y la manera en que la saliva de Jason escurría en una gota lenta por la comisura de sus labios. Pasó su mano a sus cabellos castaños y los acarició. Todd sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con eso, y se resignó a cumplir su parte de este trato.

Se detuvo un segundo para tomar aliento y volver a engullirlo, pero esta vez, relajando la garganta para poder abarcar mayor extensión de esta. Le tomó uno o dos intentos, pero finalmente la cabeza de su miembro sentía la presión de la garganta de Jason y Tim tuvo que gemir y morder su labio inferior.

La sensación era cálida y maravillosa. Ah, ese espacio era estrecho y aún más húmedo de lo que siempre esperaba. Acarició y apretó un poco más su cabellera para mostrarle lo mucho que le complacía. Era un ligero gesto que Todd podía obedecer y siguió haciendo el movimiento en lenta tortura.

Sentía que su erección entraba con más facilidad debido a la reacción natural de la boca de Jason, que salivaba aún más para evitar atragantarse con esa invasión. Tim no quería pensar demasiado en eso, sólo en la sensación que hacia hormiguear su vientre.

No quiso esperar demasiado, y a decir verdad, se dejó llevar por el calor del momento. Tomó su rostro, para comenzar a moverlo por sí mismo. Jason se tensó al sentirlo pero tras entender lo que deseaba, sólo subió ambas manos a los muslos de Tim y se sostuvo de allí, para poder seguirle el ritmo.

Tim se encontraba completamente inmerso en la presión que la boca de su novio le daba. Era extraordinario, y dejaba que su control se fuera un poco al carajo. Estaba consciente de lo que deseaba era cuestionable, pero aún así se atrevió a hacerlo. Infligió un poco más de presión y forzó a la garganta de Jason a tomarlo por completo.

Esta vez el forajido no reaccionó tan bien. Apretó la piel de Tim con fuerza y pareció querer soltar una ligera queja ahogada, que hizo vibrar sus paredes y complació un poco más a Drake. Tim sabía que lo estaba maldiciendo, lo leía en su mirada, pero fingió no saberlo y salió casi por completo, sólo para volver a entrar hasta el fondo.

La garganta de Jason se cerraba y apretujaba su erección con fuerza cada vez que entraba, puede que esa fuera la razón por la cual no podía detenerse. 

La sensación de ser usado no era tan mala, no como al principio, y aunque Jason trataba de respirar por la nariz, la intromisión lo desesperaba y la reacción natural de sus ojos era lagrimear. Tim no quería arruinar su lindo rostro, se sintió un poco culpable por ello. Sólo que, en lugar de detenerse, subió un tanto la velocidad del vibrador una vez más. 

Jason reaccionó arqueando su espalda y prometiéndose a sí mismo hacerlo pagar de alguna manera después. No podía manejar ambas cosas a la vez, simplemente no podía. Su pobre y desatendida erección temblaba contra el suelo. Perdió el agarre en las piernas de Tim y se dejó hacer, siguiéndole el juego, completamente derrotado.

Red Robin lo agradeció con cada estocada en esa deliciosa boca. La presión pronto se hizo insoportable, y dio dos fuertes movimientos más. Esta vez dejo su erección en lo profundo de su garganta, obligándolo a que bebiera cada gota de su semen, y Jason no tuvo más remedio que complacerlo. 

Cuando salió, Jason jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento y tragando el exceso de saliva que había acumulado. Sus labios estaban totalmente rojos y húmedos, al igual que sus mejillas debido a la ligera asfixia que le había provocado. 

– Ah… Lo hiciste genial Jay… – Lo halago con voz suave, pero Jason no se lo compraba. 

– Que te den. – Respondió irritado, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano, siendo interrumpido por un alto gemido. Tim había subido la velocidad al máximo una vez más. 

– Vamos, no seas así Jason. – El mayor estaba esperando a que volviera a reducir la intensidad para volver a insultarlo, pero no… Esta vez Tim se deleitaba con su desesperación… Era fascinante verlo ir perdiendo la batalla ante su propia excitación. – Sé un buen minino y dime lo que quieres… –

Le causó algo de gracia verlo intentar hablar, pero la vibración era muy fuerte para este. Cerró los ojos e intentó llevar sus manos para masturbarse, cosa que Tim volvió a impedir al halar de la correa y exigirle la mirada. 

– Sólo tienes que decirlo… Prometo que lo cumpliré.

Jason se tragó lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo, y admitió lo que venía esperando desde que perdió esa maldita apuesta.

– F-follame… Tim… – Tragó un tanto, temblando. – Por favor…

Tim sonrió , inclinándose a besar sus labios en un gesto dulce.

– Buen gatito…

**Author's Note:**

> Y siguieron hasta el amanecer, fin (?)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Ivy~ 


End file.
